


Flutter

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning(s): Cross-Gen, Double Penetration, Prostitution/Rent Boy.<br/>Summary: They decided to rent a third, a third to experiment with. They never expected it to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

** Flutter **

“Will you stop it?” Severus ground out, exerting far too much pressure on Remus' hand as they wove between the drinkers and the dancers and tried to block out the overly loud music from the club's speakers.  
“Stop what?” Remus muttered back.

They would never both admit it, but they were so nervous that they were nearly shaking. Suddenly, every want that Severus had ever had of spicing up their sex life and experiencing a third member for their party, seemed foolish. He loved Remus, even though he tried not to tell him too often. He loved their life together, the house, the quiet nights together with a bottle of red wine and the cross word.

They had always been moderately boring. What they were about to do by means of 'having fun' felt completely extreme.

“We can still change our minds,” Remus reasoned. “Look, Severus. You are the driving force behind this. I've... I've done this before, but you haven't. I'll do anything for you but only if you're truly going to enjoy it. I don't want you to... to hurt yourself. Do you understand me?”

Severus knew to what Remus was referring. It had taken him a good few years for him to confess that he longed to feel his body between those of two other men, to feel the protection and comfort that the heat might offer. To feel each caress to his skin and each kiss to the same sounded like heaven to his mind and had replicated it in his fantasies.

On his confession he had felt washed of his sins, but he hadn't counted on Remus being so open and so beautiful that he might offer to act on Severus' hidden desires.

It was his openness which had led them to the flamboyant club for gay and lesbian punters in the heart of London. It should never have been that way -Severus would have preferred a quiet, sleek affair with a large glass of wine, but they had been recommended to the club and, more importantly, the boy they were going to see. A squeeze to his hand hurtled Severus back to the present.

“But if you're not going to run away,” Remus said, in a low voice, “Go to the bar and buy me a drink so we're not stood here like two straight men in a bath house, terrified.”

Severus was caught off guard by the smile which sprung to his lips. “And what do you want?”  
“Champagne, of course.” Remus winked. “Because we're only going to do this once and I damn well plan to enjoy it, Severus.”  
“Do you now?” Severus turned to him, testing the waters by wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and pulling him close: he had never been somewhere so public before that he could touch Remus so very freely. It was liberating to know that everyone around them expected it of them, rather than scorned the affection.  
“Severus... someone might...”  
“See?” Severus finished for him. “Later on someone will be seeing much more than this.”  
“Very true,” Remus mused. “I might change my mind.”  
“Don't you dare!”

Remus merely laughed and pulled away. “The instructions I had were to go to the bar, buy drinks, and casually mention to the barman that we have... a reservation.”  
“Oh, how vile.” Severus made a face.  
“Well, we do.”  
“But why does it have to be such a disgusting description?”  
“Would you prefer something more crass?” Remus laughed and began to lead the way over to the bar.

Severus tried his best to keep his eyes to himself as they walked, but it was hard when it seemed like every good looking man in the city was in the same room as him.

“Hi, what can I get you?” The tight t-shirted barman asked, flashing them a smile.  
“Two glasses of champagne, please, and, uh... we were told to say that we have a reservation for this evening?”

Severus looked away as Remus engaged in hushed conversation with the man behind the bar, and nervously picked at some dry skin at the corner of his thumbnail.

“Well, if you can bear to wait, there'll be free champagne in the room. I'll just go and let them know that you've arrived, and then you can head on through, okay?”  
“It's like checking in to a hotel,” Severus muttered in Remus' ear, as the barman shouted to his colleague to cover the bar and then disappeared. “But with free champagne.”  
“Some hotels have free champagne,” Remus countered.  
“Not ones that we could ever dream of affording.”

Remus looked back him with a warm smile and didn't turn away. “Are you alright, Severus?”  
“I'm fine. Just...”  
“Shitting yourself?”  
“Remus!”

The werewolf broke into giggles and Severus slapped him lightly on the arm. They waited, the thrum of the club buzzing around them, until the barman stepped out from a doorway to their left, and headed over.

“He'll be with you in a minute. He wanted to come and meet you personally, so that you can leave without any awkwardness if you want to. Okay? Just hop on the stools there and he'll be along in a minute. I'll get you something to ease the tension.”

The man winked at them and reached for a bottle with a long silver pouring spout. He placed two shot glasses on the bar and liberally filled them.

“On the house, enjoy them. And what's to come.”

He was gone before they could ask him what they were about to drink.

“Bottoms up,” Remus said, picking up his glass and knocking it back. He hissed and shook his head slightly. “Tequila. Excellent.”

Severus picked up his own glass and drank it in one go without prompting. They were hardened alcoholics after the life they had led. Tequila was an old friend in the Muggle bars and pubs of the city.

“So when exactly will you start singing?” Remus asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Fuck you, Lupin,” Severus muttered.  
“Later.”  
“Oh, holy Godric.”

The voice which spoke was neither Remus' nor his own. Severus turned and immediately wished he had more tequila.

Both of them had known the face of the boy in front of them very well in the past. He was older and so were they, but Severus knew from Remus' expression that they had both been transported back to 1993 when they were thirty-three and Ronald Weasley was a mere thirteen, too thin and gangly. His face had matured but still looked young, a boy's face -an innocent's face, and Severus couldn't think, couldn't breathe, faced with the prospect of what lay before them.

“You booked under the name of Black?” Ron asked, a smile playing around his lips.  
“For anonymity.”  
“Which clearly failed,” Severus muttered.  
“Jesus,” Remus whispered weakly.  
“No, but you can call me that if you want,” Ron offered.

The redhead stared at them both, his piercing blue eyes moving back and forth between them with curiosity.

“Why don't we go through?” Ron suggested, sensing their worry and discomfort. “It'll be quieter. Normally I like to loosen up my clients with a drink and a dance, but... I don't think that's... It's not going to work here, is it?”

He led the way along the bar and then beside it he held back a dark curtain which, as Severus passed through it, he found was made of silk. He was surprised to find the other side lit with softened, red lights, leading up the stairs and along another corridor.

“We have the room back here this evening,” Ron said, keeping them on the ground floor instead of taking them up the stairs. The sway of his thin hips seemed overtly sensual in the red spotlights lining the floor and under the coving of the ceiling.

From what he could see, the place was stylish, clean and well-presented. Severus didn't know what he had been expecting. He'd tried not to over-analyse it too much in the run up. Ron stopped in front of a door and opened it, gesturing them both inside. Remus fumbled for Severus' hand as he stepped over the threshold. His fingers were squeezed.

Ron followed them in and closed the door, tapping the handle with his wand. It glowed red.

“So we're not disturbed,” he explained. “And the door is locked now, so don't worry. Drink?”  
“A big one,” Remus breathed, easing down to sit on the edge of the large bed which was positioned in the centre of the elegant room.

It was furnished in creams and golds, far more elegant than Severus could have imagined. Again, he wasn't sure what he thought that he would find. He found he couldn't keep his eyes from Ronald Weasley as he began working the foil from around the top of the champagne bottle and twisted free the metal cage holding the cork in place. He worked the cork out with an expert pop and immediately began to pour into a waiting champagne flute, not spilling a single drop.

“Impressive,” he said bluntly.  
“Well, I do it every night.” Ron set down the bottle in an ice bucket and picked up two of the glasses. “Along with other things. I heard I came with a recommendation?”

He gave them both a glass and waited for them to speak.

“You did, but we had no idea that it was... you,” Remus said, weakly.  
“You're not the only ones who can go under a different name, but then I could have guessed, I suppose... from the name.”  
“We would never have even... Ron, do your family know about this?”

Severus shifted his weight awkwardly at Remus' stupid question and at Ron's responding laugh.

“Merlin, no. They'd lock me up and never let me out.”  
“Why do you... why are you...”  
“A whore?” Ron finished for Remus, with an unnervingly confident smile. “How about a compromise, gentlemen? I won't ask you why you're visiting a whore, if you won't ask me why I am one. Agreed?”  
“I can't do that,” Remus said flatly, shaking his head. “Not when you're... this is... this is personal, Ron. This is something very personal to us and we've only made this move because we wanted somebody completely impartial. Somebody we didn't know.”  
“With all due respect, you _don't_ know me.” Ron's tone was frank but kind. “That's the past. I'm not the teenager you knew and, considering that you two appear to be in a relationship together, I don't think you're the men that I knew, either. So many years have passed.”

Ron fell silent and walked back to the table to collect his own glass of champagne. For something to do, Severus sipped at his own, finding it delicious and refreshing. He took the time to look over Ron, at his body and hair. The latter was thick and lustrous, falling in gentle waves to his shoulders. His frame was still slight, but there were muscles there, Severus decided, beneath the plain black t-shirt and dragon-hide trousers, which clung indecently to his hips.

“But I understand,” Ron went on, keeping his voice a special kind of soft that Severus thought must be reserved for his most frightened of customers, “If you've changed your mind. If you want to say no and walk away, I completely understand. I'm sure I'll find someone else in the club who would love to play with me tonight...”  
“You have sex with the men out there?” Remus asked. Severus could hear the thickness in his partner's throat.  
“Not always. It's not always sex. Sometimes whores just like to kiss, you know. A bit of fondling. Someone to cuddle up to.”  
“Stop calling yourself that,” Remus begged.

Severus walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Remus, are you alright?”  
“What do you think?” his werewolf cried at him, gesturing with his wine glass at Ron. “How can you be so calm, standing there looking at him, knowing what he does and what he's prepared to do with us?”

Blue eyes met his own, and Severus held the gaze, unable to look away.

“You have to be sure,” Ron said. “I've done this before and I can walk away. I'm the third party. You are two that live a life together; you see one another every day. If you aren't ready for a threesome, then you have to be brave and say so.”  
“We were ready for one,” Severus dismissed. “But I don't think we were ready for you to be the third.”

Ron nodded and drained his champagne flute in one go. “Well, then... I'll let them know that you changed your mind, you'll have an instant refund... and don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut, but I'd appreciate the same respect from you both. Nobody knows about my life here and I would like to keep it that way. My family... they don't even know I’m gay.”

The redhead turned and made for the door, clearly prepared to let them walk away without any offence at all.

“Don't go.”

It surprised him that it was himself who had spoken. Remus turned to him in surprise.

“Remus, I know we said that this should be someone completely impartial... someone we didn't know. But Ron is right. We don't know him, not any more, just his past. He knows our past. Why shouldn't this be something good, something pleasurable, for us all?”  
“Because I taught him when he was thirteen years old!” Remus exclaimed. “And so did you.”  
“And I'm sure at one time or another he hated us both.” Severus shrugged. “But we're all adults now, living different lives.”  
“Why are you so keen for this?” Remus asked, his eyes wide and desperate,clearly trying to understand what was going on in Severus' mind.

He would have a hard time, Severus knew, when he didn't even understand it himself. All he knew was that with each second that passed, the magnetic pull between his body and Ron's grew stronger. His fingers were itching to touch and caress and his mouth, oh his mouth wanted to taste and savour the boy's sweetness on his lips.

“Is there something in this?” he asked, his throat dry, looking at the glass he held. “Some kind of aphrodisiac?”  
“Nothing,” Ron confirmed. “Look, would you like some time alone to discuss it?”  
“No,” Severus said, at the same time as Remus said, “Yes.”

Ron shrugged and laughed a little. “Which is it?”  
“Stay,” Remus sighed finally.

Ron nodded and moved over to the side, setting down his glass and reaching down to unlace his boots.

“It didn't say much on your booking form.”  
“We didn't know what to say.”  
“Well, threesome was the only hint that I got.”

Severus watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Ron moved for the bed and knelt onto it, crawling into the middle and leaning back against the head board.

“Why don't you both come here and we can talk about what you want from tonight?”

To see him so utterly calm and professional left Severus feeling inadequate; he wondered if Remus felt the same. As his werewolf toed out of his boots, however, and turned into position on the bed, bringing his legs up beneath him, nursing his champagne, he doubted it. Severus was the last to remove his shoes and move silently to the bed, where he perched stiffly on the edge.

“Well, you're both on the bed, that's a good start.” Ron smiled. “So... in your relationship, who tops and who bottoms?”  
“We switch as and when we feel like it.” Remus' tone had suddenly taken on a business-like quality. “Depending on who has had the worse day, or who needs comfort.”  
“And where do I fit into that?” Ron asked, looking between them.  
“Severus...” Remus said, and then trailed off. They exchanged a glance. Severus hoped to put into his expression what he couldn't say: 'do this for me; I need you.' “Severus confessed to me recently that he has always fantasised about having a threesome and feeling his body between two men. He feels that he will draw great comfort from that.”

Severus stared at his knees, his face threatening to erupt with burning colour as his desires were laid bare in front of an ex-student; suddenly, he felt much more empathy for Remus' reaction than he had at first.

“A lot of people do,” Ron said. “I know I do. What better feeling is there than being in between two people who are holding you, kissing you, warming you with their warmth... it's a beautiful thing to experience. You're not alone for wanting to experience that, Severus. How do you feel about it, Remus?”  
“Are you our counsellor or our whore?” Remus joked, and Ron laughed.  
“Maybe I'm both,” the redhead suggested.

Severus waited for Remus to answer and looked at the pair of them. The sight was captivating -the older man and the lithe twenty-something.

“So Severus... you want to be in the middle?” Ron asked.  
“Well, no... I don't have a preference, as long as... as long as I can try...”  
“It's okay,” Ron halted him. “It's okay, Severus. Relax.”  
“He'll need a lot more champagne for that,” Remus whispered with a grin.  
“Shut up, you,” Severus muttered.

He kept quiet as Ron lowered the lights around them and the room took on a somewhat ethereal glow.

“Have either of you done anything like this before?”  
“I have,” Remus offered. “But a very long time ago... when I was at school.”  
“I knew you were dirtier than you looked!” Ron laughed.

Severus' heart leapt as he heard the soft sigh which he was so used to causing; he peered through the dim light and saw that his suspicions were correct -Ron was kissing Remus, _his_ Remus, and from the dropped jaws he could tell it was as unchaste as a kiss had ever been. He hurried to put down his glass and then clambered further on to the bed, feeling his way with his hands until he found slim legs -the fabric was too smooth to be Remus'- and he gripped them. With very little effort he pulled Ron away from his lover and claimed his mouth for his own, a confusing taste of new and old, the new of Ron and the old of Remus, all overridden by the tang of champagne. By the time he released the boy in his clutches, they were both breathing heavily, desperate for air to soothe their lungs.

He only realised when the collar of his shirt pulled on his neck that Ron had fisted his hand in the front of it.

“Oh, lucky me,” Ron breathed, shifting so that he was on his knees. “Lucky, lucky me.”

* * *

Remus _knew_ that moan. It was Severus' close-to-climax, impending mind-blowing orgasm moan. He wasn't surprised. His lover was naked, on his back, his legs pressed open by the redhead planted between them. Ron's head was at crotch level, bobbing. His hair replaced the dark thatch of hair that Remus was so used to; it was odd to see Severus with flames there instead of night. It was fuelling him, though, as the stiffness in his palm proved.

He couldn't remember quite when his shame and fear had turned to excitement, or when the pressure had started to build in his cock. He still felt on edge, and every time a loud slurp rose up from Ron's lips, the shame spiked again. It was quickly dampened each time, however, when Severus moaned or breathed or expressed any form of pleasure at all. It was clear how much the oldest man in the trio was enjoying it, and Remus found that he could begrudge him nothing.

Focussing on the long, smooth plane of Ron's back, Remus saw what he had not before: tattoos, intricate artwork inked into the freckled, creamy skin of the boy-turned-whore orally pleasuring his lover. Unable to bury his curiosity, Remus crawled to the end of the bed to appreciate them more.

“Nooo!”

He jumped at Severus' cry of protest and blushed when Ron looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed, clearly wondering what Remus was doing.

“I was just looking at your tattoos... Don't stop on my account. I think Severus might kill us both if you don't keep on with that mouth of yours.”

Ron laughed -a breathy, whore's laugh, and he shook his head.

“Whatever happened to anticipation?” he asked with a grin. “Do you like my tattoos?”  
“I like them very much...” Remus let his eyes wander over them, taking in the bright colours again. “May I?” He extended an index finger, intending into to touch.  
“Be my guest.”

Ron nimbly moved sideways, alongside Severus, and flopped down on his front, resting his head on his folded arms. His back was on display at Remus' disposal, and, pleased, Remus moved to kneel over the backs of his thighs, the better to see. He felt the creak in his knees and knew he would pay for his night of agility the next morning, but presented with Ron, he couldn't find the ability to hold back. He put his fingers to the waiting skin and was pleased to find it smooth and soft, well-cared for. He looked at the dragons inked there, at the marvellous colour and the finesse of the artwork.

“Alright, he's not a vase in a bloody museum, Remus,” Severus muttered. “Let him up so that he can...”  
“Finish your blow job?” Remus asked wryly.  
“Yes.”

Remus just laughed and remained where he was. Severus threw him a filthy look which then softened into a longing glance of despair. His face was suddenly close and they kissed, keeping Ron trapped beneath Remus' knees, his body pressed into the bed, whilst they shared a sweet moment together.

“Are you alright?” Severus murmured, resting his forehead against Remus' own.  
“As long as you are.”  
“That isn't good enough.”

The sharpness in Severus' tone sliced through their sensual, erotic atmosphere like a knife. Remus shivered.

“I am not the only one who could get hurt here...” Severus insisted.

Remus opened his mouth to reply when Ron got there first. “Remus, let me up, please.”

He acquiesced as soon as he could, his creaky knees proving an issue. Ron gracefully rose to his hands and knees, providing them with an eye-watering view of his anus and hanging, full bollocks, before folding himself against the headboard of the bed. His eyes surveyed them both. They waited for him.

“Why are you here?” he asked finally, shaking his head. “You clearly love one another so much. Your sex life doesn't need spicing up. All I have to do is look at your faces to know you fucking adore one another. This is...”  
“We don't know why,” Remus said. “It's just something that Severus has always wanted to do and... I want to give him what he wants. I want to be a good lover.”  
“You are already that,” Severus said softly. “And you still would have been had you said no to this."

Remus fought off the urge to reach for Severus' hand, not wanting to seem too romantic in front of Ron for reasons he didn't understand. It surprised him when Severus breached the gap that he could not and entwined their fingers together.

“I don't understand what you want from me,” Ron said softly. “Some couples, they come in here with a reason, with expectations, with aims to test out the logistics of having a third because they want to bring a permanent third lover into their lives.”  
“People do that?” Remus asked in surprise.  
“More than you would think. Do you believe that you can love more than one person at a time?”

Remus thought about it. He wasn't sure.

“I do.” Ron shrugged.  
“Are you in love with anybody, Ron?”  
“Yes. But I can't have them, so that's that, isn't it? Right. Have either of you ever had any experience with double penetration?”  
“You mean...”  
“Both of us...?” Severus asked. Remus thought his eyes might pop out of his head.  
“Well... technically it can mean anything... say, one of you fucking me whilst I fuck the other, or, one of you fucks me and I suck the other off. But it can also mean both of you, in me, at the same time. It's not easy but I think that with you two... I think it's the thing that's going to leave you most whole. And of course it doesn't have to be me. Severus... you could...”  
“I am not young enough to be so flexible.”  
“Wimp,” Remus teased.

Ron let out a gentle laugh.

“And in any case, you two perfunctorily satisfied my curiosity and needs earlier... when you...” Severus trailed off, clearly thinking about the way he had been trapped between Remus and Ron as they both kissed, petted and held him.

“Remus?” Ron turned to him, offering him the chance to be the middle of their sandwich.  
“No. No. You, if anyone.”  
“I don't get to do it that often.”  
“You sound remorseful.”  
“Two people that want to fill you up and fuck you? It's one of the best feelings in the world.”  
“Ron, do you enjoy this?” Remus asked, unable to keep the question in. “Do you like having sex with men like us?”  
“Remus, leave him alone.” Severus' voice was gentle but firm.

Remus looked away, pretending to be interested in the wall on the other side of the room. He let himself tune out as Severus and Ron talked between themselves; he felt the bed bounce and assumed they were moving. He heard some hisses and knew he was probably missing something beautiful, but he wasn't sure that he had the composure to return to them just yet. He didn't know why he was so emotional, or why Ron had affected him quite so much. He had been so excited for the evening, though nervous -his body was littered with scars which he loathed showing off. Severus knew every one but they were private, his own secret from everyone else, except for those on his face and hands. Ron, of course, had not batted an eyelid -he knew the history, but it had made it no easier to keep on stripping off.

A touch to his shoulder made him jump. Ron looked at him meaningfully, trying to read his mind. However the redhead might try, he was not Severus, and Remus was bolstered by the confidence that the boy would never know what he was thinking, and never know just how insecure he felt inside.

“If you still want to... if you want to do this, then... let's...” Ron faltered. It seemed that he, too, had lost his confidence. Perhaps emotion was fogging his mind like it was fogging Remus'.  
“Does this feel wrong to you?” Remus asked, turning, placing his hands on Ron's waist and pulling him close. “Does it feel like you're changing your fabric? Like you're ripping something apart?”  
“Not any more.” Ron's voice was a whisper. “I'm long past that, Remus. Long gone. Long fucked. Come on, Remus... fuck me... you know you want to...”

An open-mouthed kiss was a convincing ploy from the boy to move things along, Remus found. It worked, because his blood began to thud through his veins and his softened cock began to stir. The interest unfurled from his belly and when he grasped slender hips in his hands, he found that he wanted to consume Ron, to spread him wide and take him deeply, to make him cry out and scream and sweat. It was a rawness that he had not felt in a long, long time. He pushed Ron back with bruising force, keeping them joined at the mouth. He tried to arrange him as he wanted him, but it required some clumsy movement on Ron's behalf -the first clumsiness and flash of his old self that he had allowed them to see all night long- but eventually he was there, poised over Severus' hips and waiting erection, waiting to spear himself on the same.

Remus watched with held breath as Ron sank down on his lover's body; he watched the tight, pert buttocks swallow up the cock which was _his_ , which had owned him so many times he had given up counting. Both Ron and Severus moaned at the man's ample proportions, but Remus stayed deadly silent. He couldn't breathe. Ron made an odd whimpering sound as he sank to be fully sheathed. Remus moved forward, pressing his tattered chest to Ron's supple back. He felt as if he was marring a beautiful canvas with an ugly, dusty sheet. He wrapped his arms around the boy's chest and held on tight, pressing him forward.

“Please... slowly...” Ron begged.  
“I won't hurt you!” Remus breathed, stunned that it was even thought that he might.

He knew the limits of the human body. He knew that one rough move and he might tear and cause permanent damage to the beautiful boy sandwiched between himself and Severus. The very thought was abhorrent to him.

He bent his head and peppered kisses onto Ron's neck and shoulders. He inhaled from his skin and enjoyed the scent. He reached down with his hand and positioned himself, his mind telling him that they could not possibly fit, that no magic or fingers that Severus could have used could have made enough room for them both inside Ron's impossibly thin body. He lined up, and pushed.

The moan was in triplicate that time and Remus found he couldn't distinguish between the three different tones. He met resistance so tight that it burned him.

“Lube!” Ron cried desperately, throwing his head back and grinding down on what was already buried deep within his body.

Feeling stupid, Remus looked wildly about and saw some rolling about near the edge of the bed. He fumbled with it, feeling like a drunken teenager about to lose his virginity, and splashed some into his palm. He threw the bottle with such force that it landed on the floor, probably leaking onto the carpet; he didn't care. He worked the liquid over his cock and resumed his position and pushed again, desperate to feel and be a part of their heat and their connection.

He was entrenched in the heat quicker than he had expected and he choked, digging his fingers into Ron's body so hard that he knew he would bruise. Remus continued to kiss.

“How are you doing this?” he breathed. “Taking us both?”

Ron grunted in response. Remus wrapped his arm around his body with a mind to touch the boy but found that Severus had beaten him to it. He liked the link to the man that he could barely see and left it there, and they began to pump the shaft they held together. Remus tried to get a decent rhythm going with his hips but found he was too distracted by the sensations and the overwhelming heat which burned through the three of them as a whole.

He jumped as a hand came out of nowhere to clasp on his hip -it was Severus, wanting to touch him, wanting to hold a piece of him.

“Oh Gods... I can't... I'm going...” Ron broke off with a series of short, sharp cries. His head tipped back, his face contorted with pleasure, and it was all too obvious what was happening.

Remus held his breath as Ron went rigid. The tensing of his body caused such pressure that Remus thought he might pass out. He thought it would have taken longer or lasted longer but it was all slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Severus' fingernails dug deeply into his skin and then the passage in which they were both buried flooded with wet heat and Remus knew he was finished.

He bit down hard on Ron's shoulder and cried out his orgasm into the boy's skin.

* * *

Ron had never been able to decide what he liked best about lounging in bed after sex. He didn't know whether it was the coolness of the freshened bedlinen beneath his back, or the sleepy, lulling feeling as his pulse slowed to normality again. He was still naked and barely clean. On either side of him he had an older man, something he had experienced only once before, and it was instilling a sense of calm in him he hadn't expected.

They smelt of tea and cinnamon and herbs all rolled together, familiar scents from his past that he had never really forgotten, merely buried beneath everything that had happened since the war. They both appeared to be dozing, a head a piece on his shoulders. The night still had a long way to go before the dawn came calling, and he had suggested going back through to the club for a drink and a dance before retiring again, but they had pinned him down to the bed, held him in place, and fallen asleep where they lay.

He had nearly run when he saw them waiting for him at the bar; he had only one rule -no friends and if he could help it, no living memories. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape definitely fell into the latter category, and Remus even fell into the first.

Ron licked his lips and closed his eyes. He was thirsty but didn't have the heart to disturb them.

“What are you thinking about?” Remus' voice was thick with sleep. “You look lovely when you're thinking.”  
“Doesn't happen very often,” Ron promised. “Just thinking about you two.”  
“Us? Sounds ominous.”

Remus kissed his shoulder. Ron liked the way it tingled.

“Ron, are you really alright? I know you asked me not to ask questions but I can't help it, Ron... you're so... so beautiful and you should be at home at the minute, cuddled up to your girlfriend or your boyfriend... not here whoring yourself out.”  
“Remus... don't feel sorry for me,” Ron whispered. “Don't. How I ended up here isn't relevant.”  
“It's relevant to me,” Remus insisted. “I always felt such a tremendous... notion of care for you all. You were just children fighting an adult's war. And it was so, so wrong. I wanted you all to have such happy lives.”  
“How do you know I'm not happy?” Ron asked. “I earn damn good money. I'm safe, I'm protected. It's just sex.”  
“But sex should be something special with someone you love,” Remus protested.

Ron allowed a wry smile to curve his lips. “You two just had sex with me, and I doubt either of you love me.”  
“That's different.”  
“Why is it different for the people who visit the whore, but not for the whore who pleasures them?”  
“You're not a whore.”  
“I am,” Ron assured him. “And I have been for a good few years.”

He allowed Remus to think on the statement.

“Ron, I need to say this whilst Severus is asleep. I think he will want more. I think he will want more of you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are beautiful, and you have red hair and blue eyes and you are so lithe and young and will be able to give him things I can't. Hell, I'd like more of you.”  
“That's flattering, but... I don't think you would benefit from coming back.”  
“I don't want to come back here with another reservation. I want you to come to us.”  
“A private call boy?” Ron asked, surprised.  
“Do you do that? If you would consent to try it... our house is safe, private... obviously your safety and comfort would be paramount.”

“Why are you doing this for him?” Ron asked, confused. “You don't need anyone else.”  
“I love him,” Remus said simply. “I'll leave it up to him but don't be surprised if we come knocking again. I could see it in his eyes... it's the hair, he's always loved red hair.”  
“Harry's mum,” Ron breathed.

Remus murmured confirmation and Ron couldn't help but look left, to the sleeping, dark-haired man to his right.

“He looks like he just wants to be loved.”  
“He does. And I love him dearly and he knows that.”  
“So why look for more in my bed?” Ron asked.

Normally he wouldn't have pushed as hard as he was, but he was convinced that neither Remus nor Severus really knew what they were doing there. They seemed lost.

“I don't have an answer for you.” Remus looked up at him. “Maybe in the morning. Maybe never.”  
“Go to sleep,” Ron advised.

He waited until the werewolf at his side closed his eyes, and several minutes had passed, before he looked sideways and met the dark, bottomless eyes of Severus looking at him, clearly not asleep, and he probably never had been.

They stared at one another, holding each other's gaze, unable to look away but both afraid to say anything, in case Remus was not asleep either.

When ten minutes had passed, and Ron had felt Remus' mouth slacken against his shoulder, he smiled at Severus.

“S'pose you heard all that then.”  
“I sleep lightly. A habit of the past and... Well. I sleep lightly so that I know when he leaves the bed, so if anything is wrong...” he didn't finish his sentence, but Ron understood him plainly. “The older he gets, the more dangerous the transformations get. If you remember anything from your third year of Hogwarts, maybe you remember the expected life span of lyncanthropes?”  
“I remember,” Ron whispered.

Something in his chest tightened. Ron knew what Severus was getting at.

“I love him more fiercely than anyone I have loved before.”

Ron also understood the depth of that sentiment.

“And I feel so... such a fool for wanting to experience what we did this evening. Why am I not happy?”  
“You are happy, Severus... just... we're human beings. We reach for more. Did you enjoy it?”  
“Yes.”  
“And how do you feel about Remus now?”  
“I think if possible I care for him even more than I did when we entered the building.”

Ron smiled, hoping he didn't look too smug.

“Then maybe you came here because you needed to deepen what you feel for one another. Maybe somewhere it needed justifying. Maybe you needed some more trust.”  
“How are you so wise?” Severus asked, shifting his head and nuzzling into Ron's shoulder. “For your age... it's so... unsettling.”

Ron shrugged and smiled, offering no words to explain.

“Remus will eat himself alive until you tell him why you're doing this,” Severus said. “He's like a dog with a bone... he doesn't give up. And what's worse, Ron, is that you will find yourself wanting to open up to him, because you know how good it will feel when you do and he holds you in his arms and kisses you on the forehead and tells you that your mistakes aren't mistakes, merely the path of your life, and it will all work out.”

Looking up at the ceiling, Ron said nothing. He swallowed instead.

“I warn you, if you do come to the house, it'll happen. He'll suck you in and never let you go.”  
“Well it’s your decision whether or not I come.”  
“No, that choice is with you. I would love to... do this again, but you have to accept the connotations of coming to the house and what will happen there. We are in touch with your parents and brothers and everyone else you hide your nightlife from.”  
“My nightlife?” Ron chuckled. “Nice way of putting it.”  
“Just think carefully before you agree to anything. Know what's waiting for you if you do.”  
“I'll think about it,” Ron promised carefully.

Severus nodded and shifted slightly in the bed; Ron felt long toes pressing against his ankle bone and enjoyed their warmth.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Severus asked softly.  
“Did I enjoy being sandwiched between two good looking men who knew what they were doing? Of course I did!” Ron laughed. “It was amazing. One of the best for a good while. Thank you.”  
“No, thank you,” Severus corrected.

Ron kissed him because it seemed like the right moment to do so. Severus tasted of champagne and Remus and Ron himself. A hand cupped the nape of his neck and pulled him forward.

“I hope you will come,” Severus offered.

Ron didn't answer. The first thing he had to do was check his contract about the rules about home visits. And then he would decide what to do. His belly was thrumming with an excitement he had not experienced for a long time, and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Severus looked at him expectantly, his dark eyes near bottomless. Ron held his breath. The other boys had always told him that there would be a tall, dark and handsome for him, somewhere, who wanted to whisk him away from his life of debauchery.

Perhaps those saviours were came like available Portkeys, two on the schedule, one just seconds after the other, Ron decided.

He clung to the breath in his lungs, afraid to let it go and lose the fluttering feeling.

_~fin~_   



End file.
